


Aλλάζεις οσμή, αλλάζεις εσύ...

by daredevils



Category: True Detective
Genre: Character Study?, I guess..., character exploration?, oh well, something like that..., the translation from greek butchered this up completely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevils/pseuds/daredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust Cohle in Luisiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_In Louisiana you change._  
   
  
Here, one preacher has ten microphones. The megaphones blare nonsense at full volume.  
Myriad bipedals with their ears shut, listening intently.

And they all smell of the same stale lotion...   
  
  
_ You change outfits ever so often, you change odor.  **You**  change. _   
  
Empty their eyes, empty your hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I did not, I do not, I never, I can't remember...   
Endless chants of denial echoing on the collapsing green concrete of the walls.   
  
_I understand. He, He understands you, He will forgive you if only you be true, you will be raised in His kingdom._  
You work hard to elevate them just enough to bring them down.   
  
_I... I never meant for it to go that way you understand?_   
  
The same, sweat-stinking sobs, over and over and over again.   
The walls inflate with them.   
The plaster turns nicotine-teeth yellow and flakes off.


End file.
